How To Be Strong
by Marylaand
Summary: There's no such thing as fate. Except when it makes you trip on your own feet and you have to learn to keep your head up. Danny/Georgia


**A/N: Hello! If everything goes well, I'll update my other stories in a few days, and I am sorry for not doing it sooner. Just thought I would share this little one with you. It's a little sad, but... Anyway, enjoy.**

'Honey, I'm home!' Danny yelled dramatically as he got in the living room. He placed his guitar case in the floor against the wall and petted the two dogs that came running for his feet. Brucie was older than Ralphie, and was really clever, but the other was very cute and sweet. Danny loved them both equally, like they were his children.

Georgia came from the kitchen, carrying a mug of tea. Danny noticed how tired she looked. He smiled and hugged her, feeling the soft fabric of her grey sweatshirt under his fingers.

'How was your day?' She asked as she sat on the sofa beside Danny. He shrugged.

'The usual. We rehearsed some stuff, made a tiny break to record a song from Tom's sudden ideas, and we discovered my vocal chords are not completely well after the cold I had last week.' She giggled.

'The usual, then. Danny Jones and his unhealed colds.'

Danny grinned. 'And what about you? How was your day off?'

Georgia seemed to stiffen at the question. She had taken her day off because she had not been feeling very well for the past days, and Danny knew it. She sighed, and made a half smile.

'I h-have something to tell you.'

Danny frowned. He had never heard that tone in Georgia's voice. For some reason,she sounded nervous.

'What is it?'His voice was small. 'You- You don't want to break off the engagement, do you?' He asked, half joking, half serious.

Georgia scooted closer to him and took his hand. 'It's not that.' She laughed. 'Danny, I love you.'

Danny sighed in relief.

'Danny. I'm pregnant.' Her voice shook. Danny's face slowly opened up in a wide grin.

'Are you serious? That is so great!' He threw himself forward and eveloped her in a hug.

'I'm so glad you're happy. I am too.' She muttered against Danny's shirt. He backed away to face her properly.

'Why wouldn't I be happy?' He asked, and Georgia could see tears brimming in his blue eyes. 'I'm gonna be a dad...' She sighed, fighting tears too.

'I was afraid you would be mad...you know...because of the band and everything, I thought it could not be a good time to have kids.' She shrugged, and Danny shook his head.

'I could never be mad at you.' He looked into her eyes, and found out he was falling in love all over again, only with a whole new level of happiness. Kissing her made his heart do backflips over and over.

'Our baby will be amazing, and we'll be an amazing family.'

...

Three months had passed quickly.

Four days after Georgia found out she was pregnant, they had organised a dinner at their house, inviting Tom, Giovanna, Harry, Izzy, Dougie and Lara. There had been screams of joy and excitement, girly squeals (not coming uniquely from the girls), and Harry, Dougie and Tom tackled Danny to the ground after hugging him. The night had ended with the boys getting a little (a lot) drunk, and the girls discussing names, tips, pregnancy, and other baby related topics and stories.

Three visits to the hospital has been made, and Georgia was glad all the exams were done. Danny and her had cried when they saw the first echography of their son or daughter, and the doctor had assured them the baby was developing well.

Danny's head was resting on Georgia's lap as she wrote on the notebook.

'Would you prefer a boy or a girl?' She asked as she divided the notebook page with a straight line. Danny seemed to think for a bit before answering.

'If it is a boy, we'll watch and play football together. If it is a girl, she will go shopping with you while I watch football. So, I don't really know. He or she will be great, though.'

Georgia nodded and wrote 'Boys' on the left side of the page, and 'girls' on the right side.

'Okay.' She showed Danny the paper. 'Let's start with boys?'

'Dylan.' Danny said. 'James.' She scribbled down the names.

'Adam.' Georgia siggested.

'I like that one. Adam.' Danny grinned. Georgia shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, holding her stomach. 'You alright?' He looked up as he sat straighter, his face loosing all traces of a grin.

'I'm feeling a bit sick.' She mumbled. 'I'll be right back.' She got up and waked towards the bathroom, accidentally throwing her notebook to the floor.

Danny picked it up and placed it in the coffee table, going upstairs to check on her. The bathroom door was not closed, so he knocked and got in.

'Georgia?' He called. 'Is everything alright?'

She looked terrified as she held a pair of her underwear hevily stained with blood. It was November, and she stood half naked in front of him, shivering as some tears made their way down her cheeks.

'Take me to the hospital.' She ordered. 'Now.'

Danny did not hesitate this time. He ran to the room, and got a pair of grey sweatpants, one of his hoodies, and a clean pair of underpanties, passed the items to her and went to get the car keys.

...

Five hours later, and their worlds had been destroyed.

Georgia had been sent home, with orders to rest ('natural abortion is a lot more complicated process than we think') and Danny could barely see the road in front of him because of the tears making his vision blurry.

He had hugged her outside the doctor's office, and the two were sat in the car seats with their hands linked, his hand on the top of hers, to keep her grounded, to tie her to the ground and prevent her to fly like a baloon, and her small, soft hand under his, a reassurance, a presence, something, anything. Just to remember him he wouldn't suffer through that on his own.

Eventually, halfway made home, Georgia had started sobbing, squeezing Danny's hand, holding on to what she still had. And he didn't say a word: he stayed quiet, and squeezed her hand back in comfort.

Because there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away. At least, not then.

Danny carried her bridal style to the front porch, and left her on the sofa, making his way backwards to close the doors. It was 11pm and he led Georgia upstairs, helping her getting on her pyjamas and in the bed.

He came back from the bathroom on his boxers and an old t-shirt, and lay down beside her. Georgia was not sobbing anymore. Her gaze was unfocused, and she let Danny rest his head on her pillow and wrap his arms around her like a koala bear.

And that's when he started to cry.

'Why? Why us?'

A sigh. 'Maybe we needed to be stronger.'


End file.
